


A Pilgrimage

by semieita (LucreziaDormentaire)



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, this fic is filled with shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucreziaDormentaire/pseuds/semieita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Lu Xun caught his boyfriend cooking.</p><p> </p><p>author just wants to write fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pilgrimage

_Real love is a pilgrimage. It happens when there is no strategy, but it is very rare because most people are strategists._  
_(Anita Brookner, interview with Olga Kenyon, 1989)_

* * *

 

 

After they moved in together for a week, Lu Xun had just found out that his boyfriend can cook _damn_ well.

It came as a surprise for him, since he’s usually the one who’s in charge of the cooking. Well, it’s not like Zhu Ran had said anything, and he never asks either.

But the moment he wakes up and sees his boyfriend wearing his usual cherry red apron, the first thing he feels is _terrified._

 

_What if he sets something on fire?_

Technically, Lu Xun still owns the place, and it’s completely normal to feel that way, right?

“What are you doing?” he asks quietly when entering the kitchen.

Zhu Ran turns his head slightly. “What does it look like? I’m cooking.”

“Yeah, but why?” Lu Xun walks over to his side, and he has to admit, it smells good.

“Uh… Ah, It’s because you always do stuff for me.” Zhu Ran bows his head shyly while continuing to stir whatever he’s making inside the pot. “I just want to return the favor.”

Lu Xun can feel his smile grows, but can’t help to eyes the area around the stove warily.

“If you thought I’d messed up, well, too bad. I can cook just as well.” Zhu Ran finally looks up at him, one of his hands on his hips. “Probably, better.”

“I… see.” Lu Xun stares down at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“Overwhelmed?”

“No, actually…” Lu Xun covers his smile with his hand. “I’m just really happy. You’re really cute.”

Zhu Ran blinks before looking away with a grunt, his ears glowing red.

“Is that Egg Drop soup you’re making?” Lu Xun leans in to the counter. “I love Egg Drop.”

After a long silence between the two of them, Zhu Ran finally whispers an “I know,” before breaking down into another blushing mess.

 

\--

 

“I’m really glad you didn’t set my kitchen on fire.”

 

“Hey! That’s rude.” Zhu Ran grumbles from across the table.

“Ahaha, no, seriously, I didn’t know you could cook, Zhu Ran.” Lu Xun says softly. “You never told me, not once.”

“So can I be in charge of dinners now?”

Lu Xun laughs lightly and smiles fondly. “Sure.”

Zhu Ran tries to suppress his excitement but fails miserably.

“But it was really good. You’re really good. Who knew.”

“Well,” The dark-haired boy rests his chin against his palm. “Back in the day I was actually planning on having a cute, petite girlfriend and was supposed to surprise her with my superb cooking skill.” He grins.

“So, have you got any?” Lu Xun teases.

“No, actually I got a better one.” Zhu Ran smirks.

Lu Xun can almost feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He immediately covers his mouth with his hands.

“Aww, are you embarrassed?” The dark-haired boy snickers.

“Who wouldn’t be,” Lu Xun murmurs. He darts his eyes elsewhere but his boyfriend.

“The famous Lu Xun, flustered by the hand of Zhu Ran!”

“Can you stop,” Lu Xun mutters from between his teeth. He then stands up, collects their plates, and awkwardly paces to the kitchen. He can hear Zhu Ran sniggering behind him, as well as the sound of chair shrieking.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” Zhu Ran states as he followed the brunette to the kitchen. “Don’t sulk. You’re just too—“

He is being cut abruptly when Lu Xun grabs onto the front of his shirt and pulls him into a quick, chaste kiss.

“Wha—“ Zhu Ran reddens immediately as they drew back.

“Now we’re even.” Lu Xun says as he lets go of the other’s shirt. “And I wasn’t sulking; I’m not you.”

“I—you—!“

Lu Xun stares at the flustered guy in front of him with a playful grin on his face. “You’re adorable,” he says, and he means it. “And I really hope I could wake up and eat your cooking everyday, Zhu Ran.”

It sounds like a cheesy proposal, he knows. And poor Zhu Ran only realized after two years of being together. But that’s for another story.

**Author's Note:**

> god this is so embarrassing to write. at this point of their relatioship, they don't kiss that much,(just a few hugs here and there) and that explains Zhuran's rather exaggerated reaction. and, if Lu Xun is worried about zhuran setting something on fire, don't worry. he does.


End file.
